My tomboy princess
by kazeyuki hime
Summary: Misaki is the next heir to her kingdom but she is very tomboyish making her parents fear that suitors will not like her so they ask their friend's son Usui Takumi to come and tutor her to become a lady to prepare her so that they can marry her off the sooner the better. As Usui tutors her he falls in love with her and vice-versa.Will their feelings be realised before her marriage?


chapter 1-my new tutor.

**Sorry for not updating in so long boring school stuff you know anyway i know i shouldn't be starting a new story because I haven't even touched my other two lol but i got this new idea actually from some inspiration it was from a story called "My tomboy girlfriend" and its a shugo chara fanfic but yea ive been itching to do this so here it just so you know maids over butlers sadly has been discontinued because it was too hard for me to write it and so on im only 12 sorry!anyone who is willing to take on the story are welcome you don't need to give me credit since i didnt really write alot about it.**

Misaki was running through the forest that was located on the edge of the walls of the loved this place,it wasn't until last year that she  
found this place and by this place she meant the beautiful clear lake on the other side of the forest.

It wasn't really a long trip from one side of the forest to the other so she visited it almost to her was that there was an extremely handsome  
prince with striking emerald eyes sitting there already at secret place.

Usui was sitting on the grass beside the lake admiring the peace and quiet of he heard the bushes behind him rustle, he narrowed his eyes  
but to his surprise he saw a girl with waist length raven hair and sparkling amber eyes even though he only saw a glimpse of it.

Misaki sighed,"Ahhhh,peace at last."she thought out loud as she laid down and closed her eyes to shut out sunlight."I agree with you too!"said Usui while  
hovering above opened her eyes and they widened,sitting up immediately forgetting that there was someone hovering over her she head butted him in the face.

" Ughh!Ow!WHAT THE HELL?!WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING YOU RETARD!"shouted Misaki as she sat up again this time without hurting anyone. Meanwhile Usui decided to act as if he was hurt and put his hand up to his head to nurse it while looking down.

_Is he really hurt?No offence but that's real weak for a_ guy...thought Misaki as she approached him slowly."Hey,you okay?sorry if I hurt you,do you need help?"asked Misaki reaching out to see if he was okay,but to her surprise he looked up and started laughing so hard to the point of holding his stomach.

"Hahahahahahahah I can't believe you fell for that!"laughed Usui."EHH!YOU FAKED THAT I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I FELL FOR IT. I'M LEAVING!"huffed misaki angrily walking away towards the forest.

Usui hurriedly stood up and grabbed her wrist,"Please stay,I'll promise to stop teasing you although it's fun to see your cute reactions"said Usui sincerely chuckling at the last bit of what he said."Fine,now let go of me."muttered Misaki.

So they both sat down on the grass and Usui properly introduced himself."I haven't introduced myself properly yet my name is Usui Takumi what'syours?asked Usui."Ayuzawa Misaki"murmured Misaki looking down at her watch _hmmm 6 O'clock..._ "6 O'clock?Oh no I'm late ughh."wailed misaki as she got up and started running towards the forest.

Usui stood up"Wait let me walk you home"said Usui walking towards her."Ugh fine!just hurry up!"rushed Misaki.

They were now walking side by side in silence not awkward silence but just a comforting one_.Hmm we're near the edge now better tell him to stop here or else he'll find out where I live_ "Ok you can stop here,thanks for walking me back bye!"said Misaki."Hmm?Oh ok bye then."said Usui with a glint of sadness in his eyes which was quickly disguised with a poker face.

When Misaki is at home...

"Darling!Where have you've been?"asked Minako worriedly while walking down the grand staircase towards her daughter."I was just walking uh outside around the um gardens yea thats right the gardens and i got lost a little"said misaki nervously hoping her mum would fall for it and she did."Oh ok well just remember to tell someone next time ok? we were so worried!"smiled her mum.

Misaki opened the door to her room and plopped down on her bed changed into more comfortable clothes and walked down stairs to eat dinner because she was ultra hungry,as she sat down the maids and butlers were serving the dishes onto the table."For entrée;deep fried tempura prawns with chili sauce,for main;jasmine rice served with a side of grilled mackerel,miso soup and gyoza,for dessert;matcha ice-cream."said the butler introducing our dinner.

**Misaki's POV**

We were currently eating dinner in silence until my dad suddenly coughed breaking the silence purposely and said,"Misaki since you are turning sixteen we are going to start bringing in suitors for you to marry it s about time,but since you are very unprepared for this and you're very uh "tomboyish" we called in a very close friend to help become more son will be coming tomorrow morning to tutor you to become a lady with-in six months so be ready."

I finished dinner quickly and excused myself as I walked towards my room and laid on my bed. _Why doesn't anyone accept the way i am?always changing me and trying to make me become a perfect only person i think accepted me was Usui. _Misaki thougth as she fell asleep._  
_

**Usui's POV**

I was laying in bed thinking about Misaki. She's so soft looking raven hair,those hypnotizing eyes. _I just want to keep her all to myself she's so cute!_ I thought until a maid came knocking on my door."Come in" I said with a monotone."The king requested that you come to his study immediately"said the maid as she walked away.

I walked down the hall towards my Dad's study and knocked 3 times."Come in"said a deep,low voice.I entered sitting opposite of my dad's desk."You asked for me father?"I asked." you will go to the neighbouring kingdom on our left and you will help their daughter become more lady are my very close friends so be sure to treat her nicely and with respect."he told me."Yes,I understand father"I replied."Ok!Good boy now go off and do whatever."said my has a habit of being ultra serious then carefree the next.

I went back to bed thinking and dreaming about Misaki again.I hope this girl I have to "help" isn't like one of those fan girls though I doubt it.

**The next day...Usui's POV**

I was currently standing at the bottom of the grand staircase of the kingdom I was supposed to visit until I saw Misaki walking down the eyes widened and my heart started to beat out of control._I feel like the happiest man in the world and I think I could literally die with out regrets today._I thought.

**Misaki's POV**

I was walking down the stairs until I saw Usui staring at me.I freaked out and pulled him into a dark corner where nobody would see us."What are you ding her you idiot you'll get caught!"I whispered loudly."I was told to go here to tutor some girl into a lady."He replied."What!?"I said loudly accidentally revealing our hiding spot.

"Oh there you are Misaki.I see you've already met your tutor for 6 months onwards!."said my mum approaching me.


End file.
